


The Cleaning of the Lamp

by thewriter



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: While Aladdin and Jasmine have a night out the Genie takes Abu and Iago down memory lane.





	The Cleaning of the Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of got away from me. It started as a 30 second dream I had a few weeks about the genie looking through some photos, which included, funny enough, baby pictures LOL!
> 
> I just kinda went nuts with the dialogue, which is part of the reason the story ended up being so long. Even the title is a play on words (the genie of the lamp).
> 
> My first Aladdin fic, hope everyone enjoys it.

The blazing sun was setting over the blistering sands of the mythical city of Agrabah. The first structure the blistering rays caught was a magnificent palace. The palace was home to the Sultan, his beautiful daughter Jasmine, and former "street rat" Aladdin, who would soon take Jasmine's hand in marriage.

In Aladdin's quarters of the palace there was a lot of activity, way more activities than anyone who knew anything about the palace was used to seeing, if anything, it definitely made the stately palace more lively. At the moment Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey was teasing Iago, a parrot who used to belong to the sultan's grand vizier Jafar, but since Jafar's downfall Iago had become Aladdin's pampered, yet irritable companion.

"All right, what did I do today, monkey?" Iago grumbled.

Abu chattered crossly.

"Hey that's not my fault! Not my fault someone picked to use the tiger as a beanbag chair!"

Abu was about to respond when there was a large clatter and clunk coming from Aladdin's chambers.

"Okay," Iago spoke up when he heard the noise, "that's definitely not my fault!"

Abu chattered some more and scampered off in the direction of the large room. Equally irritated and intrigued Iago followed.

 

As they entered the large suite of rooms a barrage of miscellaneous items seem to be flying of their own accord from one corner.

"What the--?" Iago stuttered. "What the heck is going on?"

He looked at Abu for confirmation, but the small monkey only shrugged.

As they cautiously approached the mountain of flying objects a large blue creature popped out of the middle of it.

"What shenanigans are you getting up to today?" Iago asked.  
The creature, Genie, looked somewhat sheepish a look rarely seen on his friendly face.

"Oh, sorry you two, just a bit of… Can I say "spring cleaning"?"

Iago flapped his wings in exasperation.

"You call this spring cleaning! It looks more like the world's largest garage sale!" 

While sarcasm came easy to the small parrot, he was an odd mixture of neuroticism and easy irritation. One of his peeves was Genie.

"Well, when you have 10,000 plus years of memorabilia, I suppose it can be a bit of a problem but I'm working on that."

Just as the genie spoke, he turned into a large bulldozer and began moving several items at once.

"This is supposed to help how? And you thought I was the rat!" Iago rolled his beady eyes.

Abu chattered.

"Yes, yes, that is what I meant-- a pack rat!"

"Well many hands make light work." The genie replied. As he spoke Abu and Iago appeared in maid outfits. The genie himself transformed into the likeness of proper British nanny Mary Poppins.

"Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down!" The genie\nanny said. Then the genie transformed into a giant sugar bowl, dumping an avalanche of sugar all over Iago. Several seconds later Iago resurfaced spitting out mouthfuls of sugar.

"Oh nice!" The parent muttered, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

In another flash the genie returned to his original form, dusting the last of the sugar off of the Iago.

"What are Al and Jas going to think when they get back from their little date night?" Iago reminded the genie, "This place is a mess!"

"You're right." Genie replied, sounding contrite. "I have so many memories that I've collected over the years particularly since I took that world tour after Al set me free." As he spoke several piles of items disappeared.

"Yeah," Iago replied, "we remember, right monkey?"

Abu chattered in agreement, nodding his head.

"I think we'll all be dead by the time we finish sorting through all this junk." Iago muttered, as he tossed aside a sombrero nearby. "Except for you Genie, you being magical and all." So Iago took charge. "All right everybody, monkey and genie, let's start sorting everything into three piles: what Genie wants to keep, what can be used elsewhere, and what is going on the palace garbage heap."

 

What seems like an eternity later, the three of them were making slow but steady progress. The piles were slowly shrinking as the genie and Abu moved things to their appropriate locations.

"There's things people in the marketplace can definitely use," the genie said, I'll talk to the Sultan and Al about it." He looked satisfied.

It was only after moving several piles Iago noticed the genie's beaten up old lamp. The genie hardly ever used it anymore as he was a free genie and could move around anywhere at will.

"What are you going to do with that?" Iago asked, "Sell it in the marketplace?"

"Not sure." Genie murmured. "It was my only home were many millennia, not quite sure how I feel about giving it up."

Next to the lamp was a deceivingly thick photo album. Genie picked it up.

"Oh! Looky here! My photo album, completely forgot about this, haven't added to it since I got back. Forgot to show you a few pictures from my travels."

Iago sighed dramatically.

"Oh boy, here we go again. This may take a while."

Abu chattered in agreement, but nonetheless hopped onto Genie's shoulder.

Genie began flipping through the pictures, which seem to be automatically updating themselves.

"The Taj Mahal, the Great Wall… From several different angles…" Several pictures of the Great Wall a lot of the middle of the album.

Genie seemed to have pictures of everything. Pictures of himself dancing with the Rockettes in New York, in Times Square on New Year's, and strutting his stuff in what appeared to be Las Vegas; surrounded by glittering dancers.

"Nice…" Iago murmured. He was impressed, but he wasn't going to tell Genie that.

As Genie turn the photo album to show them another picture it suddenly flipped foreword showing several pictures of what appeared to be a chubby baby genie.

Genie flipped to the pictures back in alarm.

"Sorry, you didn't need to see that!"

"Yeah," Iago murmured, "you're telling me. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

Genie was still trying to recover from his embarrassment when Aladdin and Jasmine casually strolled into the room. Apparently grateful for the distraction Genie greeted them.

"Hey lovebirds, how was the night out?" He greeted cheerfully.

"It was nice." Jasmine replied mildly, "It was a relief to get out after we've both been so busy."

"So what have you guys been up to?" Aladdin inquired, he was generally intrigued.

"Housecleaning." Iago replied shortly.

"Just going through some of my old stuff." Genie replied, "just inviting Iago and Abu for a little stroll down memory lane."

"Yeah," Iago replied, "some of that staff's better off in the Cave of Wonders."


End file.
